


Summer

by d_rose



Series: College Boys [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean Winchester is Loved, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_rose/pseuds/d_rose
Summary: A short glimpse into Castiel and Dean's summer vacation after Cas' first year of college.Sequel to ULawrence.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jo Harvelle/Benny Lafitte
Series: College Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010838
Kudos: 12





	Summer

Without the sound of his alarm clock, Castiel woke slowly, his mind lagging and still attempting to process whether his dream was real or not. He finally opened his eyes as the sun began to warm his exposed arms and as visions of Ruby’s smiling face faded he rubbed his face back into the pillow; not wanting to come back to the reality without her. 

_Her head thrown back, a grin spread across her face. She tossed a pillow towards Castiel then her smile faltered. “You missed it, Castiel,” her eyes were wide, brimming with tears, “How could you?” She shouted, standing up from her bed with her hands balled into fists. “And you haven’t even visited!” Tears began to flow down her cheeks, he noticed the band around her arm and the pale, lifeless shade of gray her skin had become. “You’re supposed to be my best friend and you haven’t even visited me!”_

He sat up with a gasp, his eyes burning as he choked out a loud sob. Castiel threw back his sheet and yanked the calendar off his wall, eyes scanning for today’s date. Hell, Cas didn’t know what day of the week it was, what month, let alone the date. “No, no, no, no, no, no,” he said, tossing the calendar aside before hurrying to put on the first pair of pants he could find on the floor. After putting his shirt on inside out he flung his bedroom door open and called out for his uncle or Michael. “Hey Mike! Anybody?” He called to the empty house, echoing his question. Instead of waiting around he nearly tripped rushing down the stairs and desperately pulled the phone off the receiver. He somehow remembered the number of the local cab company and exclaimed breathlessly, “I need a ride to Webster Memorial Cemetery.” 

His knee shook anxiously in the back of the cab, tasting blood from biting his lip, and desperately wished for a cigarette or something stronger to ease his nerves. “Can you wait here?” He asked the driver upon arrival to the cemetery,

“Yeah, but the meter’s runnin’,” the cab driver said with a grunt.

When Castiel nodded he saw the driver grab the crossword puzzle from the passenger seat and the driver said in a softer tone, remembering where he had just driven this young man, “Take your time.”

Time started to slow down the second he closed the car door behind him, he stood for a moment by the car and stared ahead at the rows of headstones. It was early enough in the morning there wasn’t anyone else there except for the groundskeeper on a riding mower in the distance. He glanced back at the cab driver, wondering if he could sense his hesitation, but the man was deep in thought, a pencil between his teeth and the crossword laid across the steering wheel. Castiel closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath, stepping forward onto the pristine grass and beginning his walk towards his best friend’s grave. 

Ruby clearly had visitors recently, there was a bouquet of flowers laid beside her name, barely wilted. “Ruby, I’m so sorry,” he said, barely able to understand his own words through his sobbing. “I’m such a horrible friend. I-I,” he stopped talking, unable to form words and wiping his nose with his sleeve. “I haven’t come to visit, and I missed,” his body released a loud, cracked sob. “It’s been a fucking year, a whole goddamn year, Ruby. Do you know how much I’ve missed you?” Castiel dropped to the grass onto his knees. “God, I miss you so fucking much sometimes I just don’t know how I do it.” He paused to wipe his nose again and rub his eyes before turning his attention to the bouquet of white roses. He noticed a small card and couldn’t help but sneak a peek to see who on earth would give Ruby flowers. Aunt Amara. Castiel wasn’t surprised, no one who knew Ruby well would give her flowers. He imagined she was standing over him with her arms crossed, scoffing at the sight of the bouquet. He chucked a little bit at the thought of it. 

He ran his hands through his hair and settled into a more comfortable seated position so he was sitting with his legs crossed, silent for a minute while he thought of what he would be saying to her right now if she wasn't deep under the lush, green grass. “College is fun, but it’s not the way I pictured without you there, you’d have loved it. We go to parties, and art shows, have late night Star Trek marathons that you would hate. Dean and I even went to Miami with Gabe for spring break. Dean is,” he paused with tears in his eyes, “Dean’s my boyfriend. You’d love him, Ruby. He’s so funny, and such a smartass. You two would be like peas in a pod- he always has a comeback to everything just like you do,” he allowed himself to laugh. 

“I’m so sorry I never visited, Ruby. I promise I’ll come more. I miss you so much and I love you.” Cas placed his hand on the headstone, attempting to make more of a connection with his deceased friend but only feeling the sharp stinging of cold marble. He felt a warm summer breeze blow past him, and sighed, knowing soon the bill for the taxi was going to be exuberant. Not wanting to blow a ton of money without a summer job lined up yet, he regretfully decided it was time to go. Castiel leaned into the headstone and said goodbye to Ruby, placing a small kiss to the stone while ignoring the thought of how many people’s hands have touched the headstone. He began backing away from the site for as long as he could, not wanting to turn his back on his best friend. Not wanting to ever forget her again. 

After paying the taxi driver and thanking him for waiting, Castiel nearly collapsed on the couch from exhaustion despite only being awake for a couple hours. He decided to drag himself off the couch and make coffee, then thanked Michael and Zachariah in his head for leaving a couple cups still in the pot. It had long gone cold, but at least he didn’t need to wait around for another cup to brew before getting his well-deserved caffeine fix. He drank the cup quickly and tapped his fingers, trying to decide on his next move while ignoring the stagnant taste.

Castiel picked up the phone and stared at it a minute, knowing he wanted to talk to someone but not knowing who yet. He contemplated dialing Dean, who was always easy to talk to and lent a listening ear, but as much as he wanted to hear his boyfriend’s voice, he really didn’t feel like talking to him. He wasn’t so sure he would understand. He sighed and placed the phone back, but didn’t remove his hand from it. 

“Hello?” A sleepy voice answered.

“Anna? It’s Castiel.”

“Castiel? It’s seven thirty, why are you calling so early?” 

He couldn’t muster the words to tell her, so he just let himself cry.

*

Dean was surprised when an unfamiliar voice answered Castiel’s phone so he asked, “Hi, is Cas available?”

"Cas?" The voice echoed. 

"Yeah, Cas. Castiel." 

"Who's this?" 

"Dean." 

"You don't have a last name?" Dean soon realized who he was speaking to and wondered what he had done to deserve a horribly awkward conversation with his boyfriend’s ultra-conservative uncle. 

"Dean Winchester." 

"Dean Winchester," Zachariah sounded like he was thinking for a moment, "Oh, Castiel's roommate." 

"Yes, I wanted to talk to Cas about… roommate things." 

"Roommate things?" 

"Yeah roommate things, uh, his coffee maker or mine, y'know." 

"Castiel doesn't have his own coffee maker." 

"Okay, uh, thanks." Dean hung up before Zachariah could respond, desperate to get away from the painfully uncomfortable conversation.

Michael couldn’t help but overhear his uncle's conversation with Dean and feel sort of bad for the kid- he knew Zachariah wasn’t very socially adept, but, really, neither was Castiel. Definitely one trait Michael was blessed he didn’t receive from the Alder side.

“Are you familiar with Dean Winchester?”

“Yeah, he was Gabriel’s roommate last year, remember?”

“Oh right,” Zachariah said as he sat back on the couch, picking up his book and inspecting it as if he didn’t trust it was on the correct page. “He’s a bit slow, isn’t he?”

Michael laughed loudly, grabbing at his stomach, nearly falling over on the couch. When he finally gained his composure Michael said, “He’s a good guy. Smart enough to not room with Gabriel for another year.”

Zachariah stared at his book and a small laugh nearly escaped his lips, his face pulled into a smirk as he settled back in.

Dean continued to stare at the phone after he hung it back up, perplexed and his heart racing from the conversation. “Dean, honey, you look like you just spoke to a ghost,” Mary joked lightly when she walked by and placed a soft pat on his cheek.

“Cas’ uncle is really weird,” he shook his head and walked away from the phone, following his mom into the kitchen where she was cleaning up from dinner. He picked up a dish towel and began drying the dishes she had just washed. 

“Just because people are different than you doesn’t necessarily mean they’re weird,” Mary scolded in a light tone.

Dean rolled his eyes, “No, he’s definitely weird mom. I haven’t heard from Cas in a while, I was just beginning to worry.”

“Oh, I’m sure he’s just fine. Maybe he found a summer job?” Mary asked as she added dish soap to the sponge.

Dean shrugged as he continued to rub the dinner plate with the towel despite it being drier than the desert. 

“You'll hear from him soon. It’s summer vacation, he’s probably busy,” she reassured.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” he mumbled. "His uncle has business all over, sometimes him and Gabe go with."

“Of course I am, I’m always right,” she giggled and handed him another wet dish. “So what’s so weird about Castiel’s uncle?” She asked, intrigued about Zachariah because all that she knew about him was over the winter when he and Cas had an argument that lead to Cas spending a week at the Winchester’s, but was never told the full story. 

“He’s strict, like Bible school strict. Damnation and hell-fire religious.”

“He doesn’t approve of Castiel’s,” she paused, “lifestyle?” She said unsurely. 

“Mom, being gay isn’t a lifestyle, it’s not like one day Cas woke up and decided to be gay,” Dean defended, “And besides, Zachariah doesn’t know.”

“I’m sorry sweetie, I didn’t mean it like-”

“I know you didn’t mean it like that mom. You’re not like Zachariah, you’re awesome.” Dean sighed, “I wish he would see through all that bigoted crap and realize there’s nothing wrong with people because of who they love.”

“Awesome? You think I’m awesome?” Mary placed the dish back in the sink and turned to Dean, glowing with an ear-to-ear grin. It’s not everyday a college-aged son tells his mom she's awesome.

“Ugh, I take it back!” Dean exclaimed with a laugh, but Mary wasn’t hurt, she just leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“You can take it back all you want, I know what I heard,” she said with a grin and Dean laughed, his cheeks slightly pink as he turned his attention back to the dishes. “Wait, did you say love?”

“I just meant,” Dean scrubbed at a wet spot that didn’t exist on the plate, “you know what I meant," with a stern expression focused on his task.

Mary had an amused look on her face and eyed him quietly, allowing him to stew in his own words.

Dean had vowed to never call Cas again after his brief conversation with Zachariah, and found himself waiting anxiously by the phone hoping Cas would call when he wasn’t at work. By the end of June, just over a week after his little chat with Zachariah, Dean’s fingernails were bitten painfully raw and Sam couldn’t help but worry about his brother. Sam had only been on his summer vacation for a couple weeks and was already sick of Dean’s moping and pacing.

“Okay, that’s it!” Sam cried out, jumping off the couch.

“Wha-” Dean started to ask but was cut off by Sam demanding Dean take him somewhere, anywhere but home.

“I’m sick of watching you wait by the phone! What the hell, man?” Sam exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. 

“Haven’t heard from Cas in a while,” Dean frowned, inspecting his bleeding nail bed.

“It’s summer, he’s probably out having fun. Like you should be doing. Come on, let’s go to the lake or something," Sam whined.

“What are we going to do at the lake?” Dean asked, disinterested. 

“Get fresh air, go swimming, throw rocks at birds, I don’t care!” Sam said in a huff.

“Throw rocks at birds, ay?” Dean said with a smirk, getting off the couch, giving in to his brother’s demands. “I’ll go put on my swim trunks.”

Sam let out a huff of laughter, relieved that something finally got Dean to stop waiting by the phone, but then quickly furrowed his brow and called after Dean, “I wasn’t serious about throwing rocks at birds you know!”

“Too late, I’ve already got my slingshot!” Dean called from upstairs, his voice singing with laughter.

Sam shook his head and hurried up the stairs to get his own swimsuit and towel for their day at the lake.

By six that evening, Dean and Sam strolled through their front door, Sam’s increasingly long hair frizzy from swimming. They kicked off their sandals by the door, sand still clinging to the soles of their feet. Dean laughed and scuffled Sam’s already messy hair as their father called out from the kitchen, “Boys is that you?”

“Yeah, dad,” Sam called in response as Dean strolled into the kitchen, the smell of pasta sauce guiding his way. His stomach growled loudly as John asked where they had been.

“Went down to the lake for a swim,” Dean responded as he poured himself a glass of water and drank it in one long gulp.

“Did you wear sunscreen?” John asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dean sighed and looked at the floor like a puppy who was caught eating shoes, “I uh, forgot it,” he said, not knowing the extent of his sunburn but feeling the familiar stinging sensation on his forehead.

“Mary isn’t going to be pleased,” he observed as the shower upstairs turned on, Sam likely washing the sand out of places it should never be.

Dean decided not to respond, but to turn his attention to finding the bottle of aloe vera that Mary always kept in the medicine cabinet for times like this.

“Your friend called while you were out,” John said when he heard Dean pad back into the kitchen.

“Cas?” Dean asked a little too eagerly for his own liking. 

John mumbled a ‘mhmm hmm’, and Dean was already halfway to the phone to return the call.

“Hello?” A gravelly voice asked.

“Cas, hey!” Dean exclaimed with a smile before letting his smile fall so he didn’t feel too much like a love-struck teenage girl.

“Dean, it’s good to hear your voice,” Cas said in a low tone that made Dean’s chest feel like it dropped into his stomach.

“Yeah, you-you too.”

“I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch. I,” he paused, “I should have told you I wouldn’t be around.”

“It’s cool,” Dean said, attempting to act nonchalant, but he knew deep down Cas didn’t believe it for a second. “How’ve you been?”

“Okay,” he imagined Cas was chewing his lip, “I wasn’t great, but I’m doing better now.”

“Well I’m happy you’re better now,” Dean said, not wanting to push him too much for information when he didn’t sound much like sharing, especially over the phone.

“I heard you had a chat with Zachariah,” Cas said, his voice a more playful and upbeat tone.

“Hopefully for the last time.”

Cas laughed, “Hopefully.” The two stayed on the line in silence for a few moments before Cas said, “I went to see Anna in Chicago.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean asked, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief that his boyfriend was out of town, not that he was purposely avoiding him.

“Yes, I was um, I just really needed to see her.”

Sensing hesitation, Dean said, “If you want to talk about it that’s, uh, that’s kinda what I’m here for," he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I know. Thank you, Dean.”

“So,” Dean cleared his throat, “when can I see you again?”

Castiel was silent for a moment, “I don’t know. I’ll have to check my schedule.”

“Oh, sure. That’s fine, whenever you’re free,” Dean said, his voice dropping, feeling like maybe he was being too clingy for Cas.

“I was being literal. I got a job.”

“That’s great, Cas! Where?” Dean breathed a sigh of relief, a smile on his face.

“Serendipity- it’s a small antique’s shop in town. Zachariah knows the owner,” he trailed off, unable to help but feel a sense of shame that he had to rely on his uncle to get him a summer job.

“Cool, cool. Antiques, huh?”

“You don’t have to pretend to be interested, antiquing isn’t the most exciting hobby.”

“No, I’m not, I’m not pretending. I’m interested in your life, in you.”

“Once I find out my work schedule, I promise I’ll let you know.”

“Can you call me? I don’t think I want to risk talking to your uncle again.”

Castiel laughed, “Of course I’ll call.”

Dean gulped, “Okay, good.”

*

“Michael, I mean it. No parties,” Zachariah said sternly as he pulled on his suit coat.

“Yes sir,” Michael said obediently with a curt nod.

“Your brother and I will be back Wednesday morning. You have the number if you need anything.”

“Got it,” Michael said on behalf of him and Castiel, who was reading on the couch, making a point of ignoring the two, only waving as Zachariah went out the door after his driver honked for the second time.

The front door closed and Michael asked, “So about that party?”

Castiel smirked, “Thursday?”

Michael grinned and pumped a fist in the air, happy that after his brothers first year at college he finally agreed to throwing a party and didn’t fight back at the suggestion as he previously did. His blind obedience to his uncle had nearly entirely vanished, and he couldn't be happier for his younger brother to finally feel secure in spreading his wings. Michael walked off to get ready for work as Castiel checked the time but decided it was still too early to call Dean out of concern of waking up anyone else.

Just after he ate lunch, Castiel decided the time was late enough that he could call Dean. Unfortunately, he had waited too long and Sam informed him Dean was at work until ten. Castiel told Sam to have Dean call him back, and that Zachariah was gone so he needn't be worried.

“Who the hell is calling us at this hour?” Michael asked at quarter to eleven that night, his brows furrowed as Cas jumped up, racing to the phone.

“Dean!” He called out as he answered the phone, eager to tell him the news.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said smoothly. “How’s things without Zach?”

“Quiet and peaceful for now.”

“For now?”

“Yeah, I was hoping you could come over. We’re throwing a party Thursday night-”

“Oh, I am so in!” Dean exclaimed, ready to have some adult-ish fun after spending the past two months with his teenage brother, only occasionally hanging out with Jo and Ash when Ellen wasn’t working those two to the bone.

“Zachariah will be gone the entire week if you wanted to stay longer.”

“God, Cas I have been waiting to hear you say that all summer,” Dean chuckled, his voice getting deeper at the thought of having some time alone with Cas without worry about when parents would come home. “I have some sick time I can take.”

“Dean, I couldn’t ask you to do that-”

“You’re not, I’m offering. I can come over tomorrow night- I mean if you want me to,” Dean didn’t bother trying to hide how eager he sounded.

“Are you sure?”

“I’ll come over after my shift ends at ten.”

“Dean, you really don’t need to.”

“No, I want to. Shit, I miss you so much Cas.”

“I miss you too, Dean. So I’ll see you tomorrow night?”

“Yes, you’ll see me tomorrow night.”

Castiel grinned as he set the phone back on the receiver and as Michael made his way to bed he stopped by the phone and said, “Jesus, you’re like a little school girl.”

“I don't care, I'm happy,” Cas quipped back with a grin.

Cas felt as if he was floating all day at work the following day, he smiled despite a customer attempting to return a thousand dollar armoire against their policy, and he smiled past his supervisor leaving early and trusting Castiel to lock up at closing time. After he finished eating the leftover dinner Michael saved, Cas tidied up his bedroom, ensuring he had an extra pillow, and that his dirty laundry was hidden away in the hamper. He looked around his room, satisfied that it was clean enough; not that Dean cared. He looked at the clock and frowned that it was only 7:40 and he would still have at least another three hours until Dean arrived. A long shower later he was standing in his bedroom, half hard from the anticipation of finally having alone time with Dean when he pulled open his underwear drawer and smirked, remembering he had a surprise for Dean.

For the next three hours, Castiel laid in bed, curled up with a book trying to fight the urge to touch himself before Dean arrived. Every few minutes he glanced at the clock, cursing it for moving so slowly while he was unable to really be absorbed in his book. After what felt like an eternity, Castiel heard the doorbell ring, causing him to jump out of bed and lose his place in the book. He figured that was a problem for later, and adjusted his pants so in case Michael was downstairs he wouldn’t notice his bulging erection. Cas could hear Dean and Michael making small talk by the time he reached the foyer. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel greeted with a huge smile as Dean broke into an equally excited grin. He crossed the foyer as fast as he could and threw himself onto Dean, wrapping him in a huge bear hug that he had been wanting to do for weeks. 

“Missed you,” Dean muffled into Cas’ neck.

“I missed you too,” Castiel felt like his heart was beating out of his chest he was so excited to see his partner. He pulled his head back slightly so he could see Dean’s face and the now content expression on it. Nearly instantly, the two brought their lips together for a long, slow kiss that soon began increasing in passion.

The two had forgotten about Michael, who mumbled, “Keep it in your pants until I’m gone, jeez,” as he started up the stairs to his room. 

Castiel ignored Michael, bringing his hand to the nape of Dean’s neck, pulling him even closer, their mouths severely desperate for each other. When they pulled away, Dean laughed, “Is that your keys in your pocket or are you happy to see me?”

“Happy to see you,” Cas said, his voice lower with desire as he thrust his hips forward to grind against him. 

“Should we take this somewhere else then?” Dean asked in a murmur, his lips kissing down Castiel’s jaw. 

“Now,” Castiel said, hating to pull away from Dean for even a second, but desperate to get their clothes off. He led him upstairs and once the door was closed behind them, Dean dropped his duffle bag and found himself immediately pressed up against the closed door, feeling the soft, damp towel hanging on the door against his back. Castiel pushed his body against Dean’s so they were flush, feeling that Dean was nearly as hard as he was. It had been a long time since they were alone like this, all summer their date typically consisted of time in public, or rushing to have sex before Zachariah got home from work. Dean pushed forward so he was no longer leaning against the door, and quickly removed Castiel’s shirt before backing him into the bed, the two falling onto it with Dean straddling Cas.

Dean’s lips quickly reconnected to Castiel’s neck, beginning to nibble down to his collarbone, coaxing groans out of the younger boy. Cas’ hands raked up Dean’s sides outside the shirt, and then again inside the shirt, feeling his soft skin as he dragged his hands back up to pull the shirt off. Dean sat up so he could reach the buttons to Castiel’s pants, popping them open with the zipper shortly behind.

“I almost forgot,” Castiel breathed heavily, “I have a surprise for you.” His hands roamed down to begin unzipping Dean’s jeans before his were dragged off his body. 

“A surprise? What is it?”

“That would ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it?” Cas said as he began to tug at Dean’s pants and pressing desperate kisses to anywhere on Dean’s body that his lips could find. Dean brought his hand to palm Castiel through his boxer briefs, causing Cas’ hips to buck up into his hand. “Take those off,” Cas whined as Dean quickly pulled down his own boxers.

Castiel sat up and crawled over to grab a bottle of lube and a condom, giving Dean a view of his ass, the end of a bright blue butt plug visible. “Cas, is that?” Dean didn’t finish his sentence, Cas wiggled his ass and looked back at Dean, passing him the condom and lubricant. As Dean prepared himself, Cas pulled the toy out and placed it back on the table and laid out before Dean. Dean eagerly grabbed his boyfriends legs and pulled him in closer, kissing him before slowly pushing inside. 

*

“I really enjoyed your surprise,” Dean said, catching his breath as he laid next to Cas, one arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders. 

“Me too,” Cas chuckled, burrowing his face into Dean’s bare chest, allowing himself to begin to drift off.

Michael had to go to work the next morning, but before he left he scrawled a list of things for Castiel to do before the party that night. Castiel didn't see the list until much later- nearly lunchtime when him and Dean finally made their way downstairs in search of caffeine. Dean picked it up and began reading out loud, "Sweep, vacuum, clean the bathroom and kitchen, buy food- did Mike leave you a to do list?"

Castiel snatched the sheet of paper out of Dean's hands and inspected it. Michael had scribbled the list on the back of the list of chores Zachariah left them to do while he was gone. "Well there goes my plans for the day," he mumbled.

"And what were those?" Dean asked cheekily as Castiel tossed the paper back onto the counter top and scooped beans into the coffee maker.

"Fuck you in every room of the house," he responded casually, hitting the start button to initiate the loud grinding of the beans. 

Dean smirked and grabbed the list again, "I think we have time for both." Castiel looked at him with an expression that could best be described as confused and fearful. "Relax," Dean soothed, placing his hands around Castiel's hips, "coffee first," he placed a soft kiss on his cheek and pulled away to see Cas staring at him with a small smile on his face. "Unless you'd rather shower first?" 

Castiel thought for a moment, his lip sucked in-between his teeth gently, "Coffee first." 

He laughed at Dean's reaction which was a scoff and he began tugging at Castiel's shirt, attempting to pull it over his head. "Are you sure about that?" He breathed onto Cas' neck. 

Cas groaned and let his head drop to one side, "Okay, but you're helping me clean!" 

"Was planning on it," Dean said as he tossed Cas' shirt aside and latched himself to his neck, continuing to kiss down his chest and nipping at his collarbone. 

By the time Michael returned from work Dean and Cas had completed the check-list he left for them in preparation of their party, but Castiel had a suspicion that Michael really just didn't want to do the chores their uncle asked them to do while he was gone. 

"Dude, I didn't know you could cook," Michael said as he sat down on a chair in the living room, precariously balancing his plate on his leg. Cas refrained from commenting that they aren't allowed to eat in the living room but eyed the plate suspiciously, fearing it would topple over onto the antique rug that had been in their family for decades.

"Why are people always surprised by this?" 

Castiel laughed, "It's because masculinity is incredibly fragile."

Michael's face twisted in confusion but decided not to respond and continued to shovel food into his mouth.

"Just 'cus I'm a guy I can't cook?" Dean asked.

Michael shrugged as he cleared his plate and got up for seconds. "A lot of guys can't cook. Zachariah for example."

"Zachariah can't do much for himself," Castiel mumbled under his breath, earning a wheeze of laughter from his brother.

"Dean did quite a number on you, Castiel. You've finally lightened up and pulled that stick out of your ass," Michael observed after his laughter died down. He soon finished his second plate and announced he was going to shower and get ready for the party. 

Castiel was thankful Dean decided to invite a few of their friends from school, because as much as he enjoyed having time with Dean, he did not want to be basically alone in a house full of frat boys. Benny, Jo and Ash all arrived together, Ash whistled upon entering the Novak household. "Woah, sweet digs," he commented, adjusting the case of beer that was becoming too heavy under his arm. Dean pointed him in the direction of the kitchen to put away the drinks with Jo in tow. Benny and Dean clapped each other on the back for a brief hug and Castiel immediately rushed over, happy to see some friendly faces. 

Benny and Castiel greeted each other, and Benny opened the breast pocket on his shirt, pulling out a couple joints and passing them to Cas. He winked and said it was impolite to come over without a gift for the host. Castiel laughed and thanked him profusely, suggesting they smoke one right away, saying he hadn't had any weed in weeks. He led their friends through the kitchen and out the back door to the patio where they all sat on the outdoor love seat and matching chairs. No one in the family smoked so Ash chugged his drink and offered up the can as an ashtray before going back inside for another. Soon enough, a couple of Michael's less pretentious frat buddies (the ones Gabriel liked) joined them outside and Castiel finally felt relaxed enough to actually enjoy himself. 

“Where’s Gabe?” Ash asked after a few minutes, finally noticing that the usual life of the party was nowhere to be found, hence the more laid back atmosphere of the evening.

“He’s spending the summer in Miami.”

“Why the hell is he doin’ that? Isn’t it a hundred degrees there?”

“Wouldn’t you if you had barely any parental supervision and a condo on the beach to yourself?” Dean said, trying not to sound jealous. 

“Touche. Man’s living the dream,” Ash said before raising his beer, “To Gabriel!” He announced. 

Benny, being the designated driver, managed to persuade Jo and Ash to leave just shy of one in the morning on the condition he would stop at a drive thru on their way home for a greasy burger at Ash's request. After finishing their game of flip cup against a couple of Michael's high school friends, Dean and Cas retreated upstairs, leaving Michael and the remainder of his friends to continue playing downstairs. 

Dean set the rest of the mostly-full bottle of rum on the bedside table as Cas began to shed his clothing, opting for a soft pair of gym shorts. He reached for the bottle and took a swig while Dean stripped down to his boxers. Dean grabbed the bottle and began to look around Castiel’s room, he hadn’t been in there before last night, and they were in too much of a hurry for him to really see how Cas lived at home.

Dean stopped in front of a cork board that was leaning up against the wall on a desk. He leaned in closer to get a better look- a certificate of Dean’s List, a couple old ticket stubs, a dried up boutonniere and a few pictures. “Who knew you were sentimental?”

“Shut up,” Castiel chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“You saved a ticket from The Goonies?”

Castiel ventured over to where Dean was standing and snaked his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder. “That was the last movie my family saw all together before my mom died.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Cas.”

“It’s okay, it was a great day. I’m glad I kept the ticket, it reminds me of her. She wasn’t so sure it would be appropriate for Gabriel and I, but she laughed so hard. I had never seen her laugh like that before.”

Dean passed the bottle to Cas as his eyes continued inspecting everything in the room. But now he was afraid of pointing out something else out of fear it would be attached to a painful memory. 

Castiel leaned forward and pointed to the picture of himself in a tuxedo sandwiched between a girl in a scarlet red gown, and another teenage boy in a white tux. He looked at the boutonniere and said, “It may be time to throw out the flowers.”

“Prom?” Dean asked and Cas nodded. “Nah, it’s a nice memento from the night.”

“You think?”

“Yeah, I didn’t keep anything from my prom like that. Sorta wish I had, though.”

“How come?”

“My date, she uh, cheated on me not long after. I made my mom throw out all the pictures.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

Dean shrugged, “I was an idiot for not seeing it sooner.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“No it is. She was sleeping with one of my best friends for the entirety of our relationship.”

“Jesus,” Cas passed the bottle back to Dean. 

“Yeah,” he said, taking a sip, noting it was nearly empty and passed it back for Cas to finish off. “Live and you learn.”

“For the record,” Castiel said, drinking the rest of the liquor, “I would never cheat on you, Dean. I could never do that to someone.”

“I know that, Cas.”

“I mean it,”

“I know you do,” Dean yawned before turning around to face Castiel. He placed a soft kiss on his lips before pulling him to bed, falling asleep to the sound of Michael and his friends laughing downstairs. 

Michael must have called out of work the day following the party because when Dean and Cas awoke they heard him and his buddies talking in the kitchen. Dean practically drank a glass of water in one sip and once Michael saw the shape his brother was in he passed him a freshly brewed cup of coffee. “Coffee?” Michael asked Dean, who nodded and wiped his mouth with his arm. 

It seemed like two of his friends crashed there for the night, one was eating a bowl of cereal so fast Castiel wondered how he was even breathing, the other nursing a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper. 

“How ‘bout I make us a real breakfast?” Dean said after he noticed the bowl of heart-healthy cereal.

“Please,” Castiel practically begged.

“Thanks Dean,” Michael called out, a chorus of thanks coming from his friends also.

“I was just talking to Cas, but fine I’ll make you clowns breakfast too,” Dean rolled his eyes before opening the fridge to inspect its contents. 

“My hero,” Michael responded in a sarcastic, high pitched voice.

Castiel stood up and opened the bread box, pulling out a loaf of whole wheat and placing it on the counter. “What are you making?” 

Dean had eggs, milk and cheese piled in his arms, “Omelettes?” 

“You better keep this one around, Cassie,” Michael said, pouring himself a second cup of coffee.

“I plan on it,” Castiel said quietly to himself, gathering salt and pepper while Dean continued to dig around in the refrigerator for additional ingredients.


End file.
